


House Hunting

by jehc



Series: Miranda's Runway [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little peek in to the Priestly-Sachs house hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> When I pasted this over the italics didn't come. This entire story is from Mandy's pov

I will not be writing a real sequel but as these little vignettes come to me, out of order and short, I will post them. I got too excited to wait so it is not beta read, Forgive me. A recent review reminded me that I should use contractions. It was an astute observation. After writing Seven of Nine for 15 years it is automatic not to.

House Hunting

"No, no, no! We are not buying that house!" Momma was yelling at Randa. Since Momma almost never yells and Randa never yells, Caroline, Cassidy and I knew to just sit quietly in the back seat.

"There is no need to raise your voice Darling. I am sitting right next to you."

Randa was speaking in a low but kind of happy voice. "The girls loved it so think I that we should consider it."

Momma stopped yelling but was still a little loud. "Of course the girls loved it. It has a damn indoor pool!"

"Language Andrea, really," Randa said. "I know Patricia would love the little fenced in yard and dog house." We put our hands over our mouths to keep from giggling.

"Oh, oh, you can't possibly have said that." All I could think of was the cartoon people with steam coming out of their ears. "That wasn't a fence it was a ff…" Momma looked back at us, her face was turning red. "flipping paddock. And don't pretend that you think that f-ing stall was a dog house."

Randa was still speaking in that calm happy voice. "Really Andrea, you are the one that consistently calls Patricia a horse. I thought it would be fitting."

I tried not to laugh, I really, did, but watching Momma's mouth open and close and open and close over and over was just too funny. Once I started giggling the twins did too. Randa looked in the rearview mirror and looked at me. Her lips were twitching and her eyes had that look she gets when she is teasing Momma. Darn, no pony.

The next house was the winner. Randa is so smart, I think she picked some she knew Momma would hate so she was sure to agree to this one. It was out of the city, (Momma's wish). It had an apartment over the garage, so that the twins could have their own place when the come home from college, (they loved that). There was room for two home offices. Randa said if she was going to be working from home more she would need that. She didn't want to drive to the city every day. I didn't think it was anything special, but every one else was happy, so I thought whatever.

"Miranda," Randa called me over to her. "Let's take a little walk in the yard." Momma gave Randa a funny look. She waved her hand at her like she does when she thinks you should mind your own business. "Don't worry the yard is not big enough for a Pony. I do have a magazine from Cedar Works, they make wonderful play sets. I think we should look at where we might put one." That made me happy, I was starting to think no one cared about what I wanted.

"Do you like the house?" Randa asked.

"I guess so." I shrugged, "I really liked the last one. But no chance right?"

"Oh I think you will like this one better." I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I nodded.

"So, I guess we should decide were to put my play set, right?" I asked.

"Not at all, it takes a large level space. The installation people will choose." She looked at me and whispered, "Come on." Which was kind of funny because no one could hear what she was saying anyway. We walked back to the front yard, and she pointed down the road. "If we went about two miles down this road guess what we would find?"

"I don"t know a lake?" Randa grinned her special smile that means she is being sneaky, like the time she took me to pick out my kitten. She acted really surprised when Momma got annoyed with that one. But Prada is a really nice kitty, Patricia even likes her!

"No, better then that, there is a riding school! I had Emily look in to it."

"I can have riding lessons?" I think My Randa is the smartest person it the whole world!

"Mmm," she said. "They are very reputable," then she grinned, "and they board horses too." See what I mean? She is a genius. I gave her a big hug and ran to the house.

"Momma," I was hollering as I ran in the door. "I love this house, can we have it?" Momma wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

"Well, I guess it is unanimous." She said. And that is how come we moved to Bedford, New York. We named my horsy Versace. Randa told Momma it was a horse not a pony and she never told her I couldn't have a horse.


End file.
